


Role-Models

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Role-Models

**Title:** Role-Models  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: STD  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor, no warnings  
 **A/N:** Sometimes being a role-model isn't necessarily a good thing.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Role-Models

~

“You want us to _what_?” Ron shrieked. At least he’d responded, though. Harry simply sat, looking gobsmacked.

“STD education is important,” Hermione snapped. “All fourth- through seventh-years must have it.”

“But why involve us?” Ron was staring behind Hermione.

“Because, Ron, _you’re_ the Quidditch coach, and Harry’s Hogwarts’ _Healer_.” She glared at them. “ _And_ you’re together. You’re role-models.”

Harry sighed. “If it’ll stop the parade coming through needing treatment, I’m for it.” He stared at Hermione. “But if any of them get out of line--”

“An STD’ll be the least of their worries,” Ron finished.

Hermione smiled. “Classes start tomorrow.”

~


End file.
